Chapter 396
Chapter 396 is titled "Saul". Cover Page Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 28: "To the Marine Penitentiary". Short Summary More of Robin's past is revealed. Long Summary As the Buster Call continues to hit Ohara, an announcement echoes throughout the island, telling the people of the scholars' sins. Spandine panics as a shot from the ships suddenly lands near him. The scholars notice the shots are hitting the Tree of Knowledge. Clover knows the World Government intended to take things to this level from the very beginning. One of the CP9 agents with him questions Spandine over Robin's claim to be an archaeologist, Spandine tells the man to watch her and make sure she does not leave. They leave Olvia behind fearing if they stay any longer they'll be caught up in the devastation around them and killed. As Olvia sits on the ground crying, the other scholars go to work to try and protect the tree. Olvia hugs Robin and the two embrace and cry. Clover blames himself for the mess, stating had he known Robin knew how to read the Poneglyphs, he could have done more for her. Olvia states she is proud of Robin for studying hard. Clover begs Olvia and Robin to run away while they can, just then Saul walks in claiming he has been looking for her. Olvia demands to know why Saul is on the island, Saul puts it down to fate. Olvia begs him to take Robin away from the island, despite Robin begging for her to come with her because she does not want to be separated from her again. Olvia enlightens Robin about what being a scholar is about. She states history has to be passed on. Ohara never wanted to reveal the history, just hear the voices of the past and pass it on. As Saul walks away, Robin continues to call for her mother, Olvia and Clover cry. On board one of the Buster Call ships, a soldier reports the sighting of Saul to Vice Admiral Kuzan. In a flashback it is revealed how things came to be with Olvia and Saul. The crew of his ship open fire on Olvia's ship attacking it as though it was a ship of pirates. Saul does not understand why they had captured many ships in the past but had to make sure the people on board die. Reporting that one has survived, Olvia is dragged before Saul, she demands to know why they hurt her crew for no reason. Saul ask her if she was after the Ancient Weapons, Olvia angrily goes on about how people are afraid of the past without asking what it is about. Later Saul is informed by Sengoku that he will be leading the Buster Call fleet against Ohara. Saul protests, demanding why every instance ends with the Marines killing people. Sengoku tells him to shut up and obey orders. Later Saul goes to where Olvia is kept and asks her to tell him about everything. The Marines then report Saul has fled with her, Sengoku states they must be killed as Saul knows about their mission. As they leave, Olvia states Saul will never be able to go back with the Marines, but Saul states it is fine as he would never be able to work for them with doubt on his chest. The flashback ends. Back on Ohara, Saul runs holding Robin in his hands. He knows they are aiming for him personally, but keeps going. He tries to comfort Robin, telling her that her mother and Ohara are honorable. Just then Saul is hit in the face, the Marine who hit him apologizes, but he is corrected as Saul is the enemy now. Saul puts Robin down and goes off to the ship that fired on him. With Robin watching in horror, he lifts up the ship out of the water and smashes it. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It is revealed Saul used to be a marine vice-admiral. *Olvia admits she is Robin's mother. *Spandine runs away. Characters : former member 4: real identity revealed Anime Episode *Episode 277 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 396 de:Sauro it:Capitolo 396